Buttons' Shop
Welcome to Buttons' shop! Everything sold here costs Silver currency. If you are looking for more valuable/rare items to buy using Rank Points, check the stock in Origami's shop! Refer to this master page of items/accessories to obtain more information about them! It might help you make better or quicker decisions during your little shopping sprees. Year-Round Stock 1.) Basic Bag: 450 Silver 2.) Short Scarf: 250 Silver 3.) Long Scarf: 250 Silver 4.) Ribbon: 100 Silver 5.) Plain Collar: 225 Silver 6.) Bow: 125 Silver 7.) Rubberband: 100 Silver 8.) Rope: 100 Silver 9.) Small Twig: 120 Silver 10.) Plain Hat/Cap: 250 Silver 11.) Plain Fedora: 250 Silver 12.) Tie: 150 Silver 13.) Vibrava Scarf: 300 Silver 14.) Fossil Hair Pin: 250 Silver 15.) Shell Bow: 225 Silver 16.) Chime Scarf: 300 Silver 17.) Ice Broche: 150 Silver 18.) Tail Orbs: 350 Silver 19.) Spiked Collar: 300 Silver 20.) Egg Apron: 400 Silver 21.) Fairy Flower: 125 Silver 22.) Shroom Cap: 450 Silver 23.) Zircon: 200 Silver (for only one, not a bundle/pack) 24.) Quartz: 150 Silver (for only one, not a bundle/pack) 25.) Emerald: 500 Silver (for only ''one, not a bundle/pack) 26.) Oozy Ointment: 800 Silver (This item can heal poisoning, burns, and paralysis only 10 times! In other words, it only has a 10 time use. Use wisely.) 27.) Eye Patch: 150 Silver 28.) Eye Goggles: 300 Silver 29.) Basic Shades: 250 Silver 30.) Basic Glasses: 250 Silver 31.) Crippler's Cane: 400 Silver (This can be used for accessorizing, or to support any physical burdens/injuries/disabilities. You could also hit people with it, I guess. I wouldn't recommend it, though. Colors customizable.) 32.) Leaf Necklace: 100 Silver 33.) Fire Necklace: 100 Silver 34.) Water Necklace: 100 Silver 35.) Lightning Necklace: 100 Silver 36.) Insta-Evo Elixir: 7,000 Silver (Can only be used ONCE for one Pokemon! Must drink the entire bottle for your evolution to take effect! Rumour has it that this special elixir was brewed up by a Braixen that is now a Delphox due to the successful experiment.) *~Costs the same as regular evolution, but buying an elixir like this means you could always save it for later - or store it for future members that join your team. ~* 37.) Swab Hat: 370 Silver 38.) Cino Scarf: 400 Silver 39.) Top Hat: 400 Silver 40.) Mayor's Monocle: 550 Silver 41.) Mayor's Beard: 550 Silver 42.) Leader's Hat: 550 Silver 43.) Haunting Shield: 700 Silver (If used properly and at the right times, it will decrease the power of Psychic-type and Ghost-type moves by half. However, it is fragile against Fire-type attacks.) 44.) Limestone Shield: 700 Silver (If used properly and at the right times, it will decrease the power of Water-type and Ice-type moves by half. However, easily breaks from Rock-type attacks.) 45.) Oran Berry: 50 Silver 46.) Ruby: 500 Silver (for ''only ''one, not a bundle/pack) 47.) Amethyst: 200 Silver (for ''only ''one, not a bundle/pack) 48.) Three-Leaf Clover: 100 Silver (Not customizable, but can be used as decor in customization of other accessories!) 49.) Four-Leaf Clover: 100 Silver (Same as Three-Leaf Clover) 50.) Outback Hat: 350 Silver ( Customizable ) 51.) Basic Pouch: 200 Silver ( Colors customizable, unlocks the last four team inventory slots. ) 52.) Fletchling Backpack: 550 Silver ( Not customizable, unlocks the last four team inventory slots. ) 53.) Shell Backpack: 550 Silver ( Not customizable, unlocks the last four team inventory slots. ) 54.) Thick Bangle: 300 Silver ( Single color customizable! ) 55.) Adventurer Gloves: 400 Silver ( Customizable! ) 56.) Adventurer Cargos: 700 Silver ( Customizable! ) 57.) Grass Skirt: 650 Silver ( Colors customizable ) 58.) Sturdy Belt: 550 Silver ( Customizable! Made of a thick, sturdy material. ) 59.) Slashing Rope: 700 Silver ( A grappling rope great for climbing with. Or maybe you’ll like to use it to Slash opponents with it. Your choice! ) 60.) Beaded Necklace: 350 Silver ( A necklace made of strong clay beads, inspired by the beaded necklaces worn by two of the Rescuers faction leaders. Completely customizable! ) 61.) Nymph Bow: 430 Silver ( While wearing this bow, the wearer will have the ability "Cute Charm" added onto them. If they aren't wearing the bow, this ability is removed. Colors customizable. ) 62.) Charm Comb: 400 Silver ( Whenever this comb is used to comb oneself, it temporarily applies the "Cute Charm" ability. This causes physical attackers to fall in love at first... hit! Not customizable. ) 63.) Tough Vest: 2,000 Silver ( Made with very expensive and sturdy materials that protect the wearer from dangerous projectiles. In other words, the wearer of this vest gains the ability: Bulletproof! Completely customizable. ) 64.) Brave Saddle: 800 Silver ( A detailed saddle inspired by the design of Braviary. It originated from the native cultures of another country in the world of Entali. Not customizable. ) 65.) Scoli Saddle: 500 Silver ( A simple saddle inspired by the might bug stede, Scolipede. Colors are customizable. ) 66.) Wooden Staff: 700 Silver ( Made with strong wood, hits harder than a meek branch of a tree, but will still burn easily. Do not use this in fiery fights or else it's a goner! Colors customizable as any wood-like colors. ) Limited Edition Stock '''This Stock's Expiration:' September 5th, 2014 L1.) Bellossom Fower: 200 Silver L2.) Venu hat: 400 Silver L3.) Hoppip hair pin: 250 Silver L4.) Sunflorabow: 315 Silver L5.) Solrock Mask: 500 Silver L6.) Psyduck Visor: 350 Silver L7.) Helios Pin: 300 Silver L8.) Sunflower Neckwear: 450 Silver